


Summer and You

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [20]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Community: femslash100, F/F, Getting Back Together, Memories, POV Hermione Lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Hermione thinks shecouldlove this Alice, but sheknowsshe loved the old one.





	Summer and You

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Alice/Hermione - reminiscing.

Alice arches an eyebrow, glancing coyly over her shoulder as she leads Hermione upstairs to the bedroom. “See something you like?”

The thing is, Hermione doesn’t really know _how_ to see Alice anymore. This Alice is nothing like the Alice she knew in high school—the one who shot-gunned a beer with one hand and lit a 4 th of July firecracker with the other on Fred’s front lawn almost twenty summers ago.

She thinks she _could_ love this Alice, but she _knows_ she loved the old one.

“Remember that summer after senior year?” Hermione asks, shutting the door behind them. She slips her hands beneath Alice’s silk blouse, grazing the warm small of her back. “Remember when you jumped off FP’s trailer and almost broke your neck on a dare?”

Alice’s cheeks color, but she smiles as she arches into Hermione’s attentions. “I remember we were a couple of little hood-rats.” The words are biting, but for Alice, they’re par for the course. “We didn’t change out of our bikinis until September.”

 _That was a good summer_ , Hermione thinks, but it ended with the worst autumn of her life. It was the last summer of _them_. She kisses Alice, hard and sweet, changing the subject.

“Do you think you’ll still be in town this summer?” Alice takes off her earrings, avoiding Hermione’s eyes.

And just like that, Hermione is melting for Alice Cooper all over again. “I think that can be arranged,” she says, pushing Alice onto the bed.


End file.
